The Diary Of Hilary
by Weffie
Summary: I'm in love with the one guy I can't have. I don't think he even knows I exist. Maybe he could be the one to save me. KaiHil
1. My Ending To Be A Burden

**Chapter 1 – My ending to be a burden**

I've spent my whole life so far feeling invisible. No one ever notices me. It's funny though because a lot of girls at school are jealous of me. I can't imagine why. I think it may have something to do with the fact I hang around with the Bladebreakers. Who cares though? It's always "Hilary bring us some drinks", "I'm hungry Hilary. Makes us some lunch", "Hilary where is my blade?!"

Ok, I can deal with that. I've been raised to be a no body so it doesn't bother me as much as it should.

The real torture is seeing _him_ everyday. Sigh, I can never get him off my mind. Sometimes I dream that he will be the one to save me.

I hear my mum's car pull into the drive way. The front door clicks signaling the key turning and it opens. My mum walks in, a box in her hand which I know is full of paper work from her office.

"Hilary! Get down here!" I hear her call out.

I run downstairs to greet her. "Yes mum?"

"Did you call Tekoshinu's and order the food like I asked for my party?"

"Yes mum."

"And what did they say about the pies?" She asked as she hung up her jacket neatly.

"They said they can't do it because the pastry you wanted is too difficult to work with."

"Hilary that just isn't acceptable. You have to learn to argue. It really isn't that difficult. I'm sorry but you are being a disgrace. Can't you do anything right?"

"I-I did try. But they said-"

"I don't want to hear excuses Hilary. I will have to do everything myself as usual. I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do it right."

I nodded defeated and watched as she walked away to fix my mistake. I was never a good arguer.

I heard her yelling at the caterers. "I don't care the price or how hard it is! Just do it! I am paying you for your services so you will abide by what I have asked!"

I heard the phone get slammed down and then, "Hilary!"

I walked into her study where she was typing on the computer; probably business reports or something.

"Yes?"

"Where is your report? You got it today, didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well bring it here."

I sighed and went and retrieved my report card and handed it to her. I stood facing her with my hands behind my back.

She scanned over it, clearly ignoring the positive remarks. She does this a lot. She finds the negatives, picks at them than she ignores the positives and doesn't even acknowledge them.

"What is this?" '_Here we go…' _

"Pardon?"

"This mark right here. This 'B'. A 'B' Hilary? That is not acceptable! Didn't I tell you at the start of the semester I wanted nothing less than 'A's'?"

"… Um yes but that class was when you had me working on-"

"No excuses. I am very disappointed Hilary. Go to room and don't bother coming out."

I ran to my room and threw myself onto my bed. They just didn't get it. I was the smartest in my year but I got one 'B'.

I wiped my face with the back of my hand and looked at my tears. No one cared…

I fell asleep not long after from exhausting myself. At least it was the holidays for now…

* * *

"Where is Hilary? I'm hungry!"

"Tyson give her a break. She's probably busy."

"Hmph! Well I'm hungry."

I walked into the dojo and caught the end of the conversation. I sighed. Typical.

"Guys I'm here!" I called out.

"Finally! What took you so long?"

I looked at Tyson. "It's not my fault I'm too young for a license."

"Then walk faster fatty." Everyone looked at him.

I walked over to him and grabbed his ear.

"OW!!! LET GO!!"

"Apologize Tyson! You're fatter than I am!"

"OK OK OK!!! I'm sorry!"

I let go and let him drop to the floor. "If you keep it up you can make your own god damn breakfast. I am not your maid Tyson Granger."

Max, Ray and Kenny laughed. "Nice one Hil."

I sneaked a glance at Kai who was leaning against a wall with his arms folded. He looked asleep but I knew better. I knew that he was thinking. Probably about Tyson being a discriminating pig…

Despite everything, I made them breakfast. I hated to admit it, but I kind of WAS their maid. Just not officially.

After breakfast, they all declared it was time to train.

We all headed outside. The sun was shining and the clouds were fluffy. A beautiful day in my opinion.

They split up in pairs to battle. Max and Tyson went to one dish and Ray and Kai went to another.

I sat down on my usual seat next to Kenny who was holding Dizzy and watching the boys all battle.

"Hey Chief! Did you notice Ray's new attack ring has almost doubled the power?"

"Yes Dizzy! This is amazing! We are geniuses! Hehehe!"

I shook my head. I wondered if anyone else thought it was weird that Kenny spoke all day long to a laptop.

I quietly watched Kai battle. He is so handsome. The way he focuses on his blade, the way his brows crease when he's concentrating and the way he brushes his bangs out of his eyes with a simple flick of his hand. Or the way his eyes look almost red in the sun.

Argh. I was so lovesick.

I blushed as Kai looked at me and caught me looking at him. I turned away quickly and looked over at Max and Tyson.

This was just a normal day in my opinion….

A normal day in the diary of Hilary.

* * *

**Review!!! Tehe **

**- Weffie  
**


	2. Mirror Mirror On The Wall

**Chapter 2 – Mirror mirror on the wall**

The next day I woke up and realized I had slept in yet again. I bolted out of bed and ran into the kitchen where my dad was reading the newspaper.

"Morning." He said without looking up.

"Morning… aren't you meant to be at work?" I asked.

"Not yet. I have a meeting today. Your mother wanted me to tell you to take out the garbage and meet her at 4 this afternoon to go shopping."

I nodded but didn't say anything. I really hate shopping…

And the worst part was 4 o'clock came to fast. So here I was in the local clothing department with my slightly obnoxious mother who was grabbing clothes randomly.

"We need to buy you some more clothes Hilary. The ones you have are hideous and disgusting."

I cringed at some of the clothes she was grabbing.

"Come Hilary." She said as she practically dragged me to the change rooms. There was only one left so we had to share.

"Try this." She said thrusting an ugly long brown dress my way.

"I wouldn't be caught dead in this." I said out loud without thinking. "You'll do what I say Hilary."

I sighed and undressed. I stood in the change room with just my undergarments on. "Hilary look at that stomach." I looked down at my near flat stomach. "It's disgusting. You eat way too much. I'm sorry to say but you're getting fat. No guys will want you with that body."

I blinked back tears. I was fat?

"Now look at that!" She exclaimed looking at the dress on me. "It's perfect for dinner parties."

"Mum it's disgusting."

"It is not. Now try on these other items."

Item after item she forced me to try on disgusting garnets that I'm sure she wouldn't wear.

She bought all of them and I was sure they would stay in the bottom of my cupboard until my 70th birthday.

We got home and she dropped me off in the drive way.

"I'm going to meet with Jenna then your father and I are meeting for dinner. There's some leftovers in the fridge."

I watched her drive off. Yay. Leftovers. Great…

I went inside and looked in the fridge.

"Oh yum. Half frozen Chinese. Delicious." I grabbed it and threw it in the bin. Who needs food anyways? I guess it wouldn't be so bad to lose a few pounds.

I dragged myself to my room and fell on my bed. My eyes were drooping and I sighed in content at the thought of sleep. But as soon as I thought that, the phone started to ring.

I groaned and rolled off the bed to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"HILARY!!! WHERE'S MY BLADE?!?!"

I held the phone away and sighed. "Where did you last leave it, Tyson?"

"… YOU HAD IT!"

"I haven't touched it!"

I heard Ray in the background. "Tyson I found it! It was next to the toaster."

"Oh. Tehe. Hey Hil…"

"Argh you're such an idiot Tyson!"

"Hey shut up!"

"NO! FUCK OFF!" I hung up the phone and gasped. Where did that come from? I'm never that mean. Oh god…

The phone rang again but I ignored it. I couldn't handle this right now. I jumped on my bed on my stomach and buried my head into my pillow.

* * *

"Tyson what did you do?"

"Nothing! She just went off at me."

Ray and Max looked at him. "Yeah right."

"What ever it is, she won't answer now."

"Tyson you're a selfish pig." They all looked at Kai.

"Screw you Kai!!"

Kai walked over and grabbed Tyson by the ear. "You are coming over to her house to apologize."

"GET OFF!!!"

The others sighed and followed.

* * *

I had just dozed off when I heard the door bell ring. I sat up and looked around. My parents wouldn't ring the door bell.

Argh. I did not want to talk to anyone.

The knocking started and the door bell kept ringing. I sighed and got up. What's the use trying to fight it?

I walked to the door and opened it. Oh great. The Bladebreakers. Lovely.

"Hil!" Max practically tackled my exhausted form.

"Hey Maxie."

Ray and Kai pushed Tyson forward. I looked at him.

"Uh… Hil… I'm sorry." He said while scratching his head.

"Fine."

He looked up angrily. "Come on I said sorry!"

"What's it matter anyways Tyson? You'll still be a dick tomorrow and the next day."

They all looked at me with their mouths slightly open, except Kai who just had an eyebrow raised.

"Hil are you ok?" Asked Ray.

"I'm fine. Is there any other reason you came cause I'm tired?"

"We wanted to see if you wanted to come out with us to eat."

"I'm not hungry." My stomach rumbled and they looked at me. "I'm really not." I went to shut the door but was stopped as Kai stopped me by pushing the door.

"You are coming with us."

I looked into his eyes and went to protest but I got caught in them. "… Alright then."

* * *

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA THEY HAVE A NEW PIZZA!!"

Typical of Tyson. It was just pizza. Just a mess of cheese, dough and other fattening things which go straight to your ass.

Why was I here? In pizza hut no less.

We got seated and I grabbed a plate and went over to the food bars. I loaded some salad on my plate and a single slice of vegetarian pizza.

Max was too busy eating ice cream for his main course, Tyson had an entire pizza, Kenny was typing on Dizzy and discussing Italian origins but Ray and Kai seemed to notice the change in my demeanor. Thankfully neither of them said anything.

I sat picking at my food and humming to myself.

When we went to leave, I reached into my pockets and realized I had no money.

"Here." I looked next to me to see Kai handing the woman at the counter some money.

We walked outside and saw the others walking to Ray's 4WD.

"Kai?..." I stopped and looked at him and my heart gave a flip when he looked back. "Thanks…"

"Hn." That in Kai's language is an 'It's fine' I think.

We walked in silence towards Ray's car.

"Hilary what's wrong with you?"

Ok what? Did Kai just speak a whole sentence to me?

"Huh?"

"You didn't eat during dinner."

"I told you I wasn't hungry."

"Liar."

I didn't say anything. It's like he's a mind reader or something.

I opened my mouth to say something but the horn beeped in Ray's car and then:

"HURRY UP I THINK I'M GOING TO BE SICK!!!"

* * *

**Please review **

**- Weffie **


	3. Blast from the past

Sorry for the delayed update! I've been pretty busy and have had really bad writer's block but here you go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Beyblade characters.

* * *

Chapter 3: Blast from the past 

I woke up the next morning to the sound of my alarm clock. Another fun day of school…

I dragged myself out of bed and walked over to my mirror to check my reflection. I seemed to be getting paler and duller. It was like a piece of my soul was breaking away every day. Even the spark from my eyes had disappeared.

I fought exhaustion as I practically crawled into the shower. I tipped my head back and groaned slightly at the water hitting my scalp. It was very relaxing.

I turned the water off and wrapped a towel around my petite body and headed back into my girly-styled room.

I opened my cupboard and stared at my clothes. I had no good clothes. They were all rags basically. I needed new clothes that fit my body, not the ones my mother thinks look good.

I pulled on a cream colored knee-high skirt and a white long-sleeved top. I looked at least 5 years older than I actually was and that wasn't a good thing.

I grabbed my pile of books that stayed on my dresser and ran out of my room. Everything must be on time for once because I walked outside and the bus was just pulling up to the stop in front of my house. I flashed the bus driver my bus pass and took a seat at the front as usual. I was never like the cool kids who sat at the back.

Approximately 23 minutes later, the bus was full as we arrived at school. I stepped off the bus and headed to my sanctuary; the library.

It was deserted when I walked in, except for Mrs. Beckmore, the librarian.

"Good morning Hilary!" she greeted as I walked in.

"Morning Mrs. Beckmore" I replied and handed her my borrowed books which I had finished the other day.

I headed over to the fiction section and began searching through the rows of books. Stumbling across "To Kill a Mockingbird" by Harper Lee, I checked it out and put it in my bag and headed out of the library. The bell was due any minute now so I headed to my homeroom and waited outside the door.

The bell rang not a minute later and I walked in and took my usual seat; dead center. Yes I was a nerd.

My class started filing in with the usual people; athletes, cheerleaders, Goths, emos and preppies.

None of them paid attention to me as usual. I was invisible.

Our teacher, Miss Brown, walked in and greeted the class.

"Good morning children. Today we are going to be continuing our work on…" Her voice droned on but I stopped listening for once. I was sick of listening. People never listen to me so sometimes I think it's fair to even the world out.

They had combined homeroom and first period when I was a freshman. I'm now a senior. Everyone in my class was 17 or 18 but I was only 16. Maybe that's why no one talks to me, maybe they are intimidated.

I drew random patterns and figures on the corner of my notebook. They were mainly stick figures and hearts. I was never that good at art.

"Hilary what's the answer?" I looked up quickly at my teacher's face.

"Uh… pardon?"

The teacher raised an eyebrow as she came to the conclusion that the year's brightest student wasn't paying attention… which was actually correct.

"I asked what the formula of a linear equation is."

"Oh. Y equals mx+b."

"Correct. Now …." There she goes again. She never shuts up.

The door opened and a familiar person came in. I looked up at the door and put my head back down before looking back up quickly and staring at them intently. I KNEW THEM! The familiar features of fire-engine red hair, turquoise eyes, around 6"4' and pale complexion.

What the hell was Tala Valkov of the Demolition Boys doing here?!

He looked over and stared straight at me which immediately sent me into a mental panic since I wasn't use to people looking at me at school.

My heart gave a leap when he winked at me.

The teacher looked over at him. "Class we have a new student. This is Tala Valkov."

I noticed the girls in the class sat up straighter and flattened their hair. I even caught a few getting out compact mirrors to check their reflections.

I never wore makeup. It wasn't really my thing.

Tala took a seat directly behind me. I was a little self-conscious as I could feel his eyes on me.

Great my life just gets more interesting by the day…

* * *

After school ended, I took the usual route to Tyson's dojo. Their private school down the road ended about an hour earlier than mine so I heard Tyson from the next block. 

I let myself in and called out. "Guys I'm here!"

"Hilary!! Oh man you have got to hear what happened today!!" I mentally sighed and headed into Tyson's room where everyone was.

"What?" I asked with a slightly monotone.

"Ok so this chick asked me out."

I mentally sweat dropped. Tyson is so childish. It makes me want to slap him.

"That's nice, Tyson."

He opened his mouth to say something but Ray cut him off by walking over and hugging me. "Hey Hil. How was school?"

I gazed over at Kai, trying to decide whether or not to tell them. I decided not.

"Oh the usual. It was alright."

Max bounced over. "Hil! We baked cookies today so I saved you some!" He held out two delicious looking cookies that made my mouth water. I was about to reach out and grab one when my mum's words hit my head. '_You're fat… you're fat… you're fat…' _

"Oh thanks Maxie. I'm not hungry just yet so I'll save them for later." He smiled and bounced away.

I noticed that Kenny wasn't present today. "Guys, where's Kenny?"

"Oh he said something about a computer festival." Answered Max. I nodded.

I almost jumped when Kai's voice rang through my ears. "Hilary I have a question."

I looked at him and nodded for him to proceed; I didn't trust my voice. "I need help defining my attack ring later. Kenny isn't here to do it. Will you help me?"

I felt my heart burst in excitement. "Sure Kai. When?"

"Tonight after we leave here. All the parts are at my house. I'll drop you home later."

A night at Kai's house. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world right now.

* * *

Keep those reviews coming :D 


End file.
